


He was always right

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Mr.Heere, Asexual Squip, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, But like half of this didn't happen, But until then, F/M, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy plays me, M/M, Michael plays my Ex Girlfriend, Stephen plays my Ex Boyfriend, Trans Jeremy Heere, but idk, have this, my ex is probably ace, this is just a vent, vent fic, wont know until i make friends with him again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Stephen made a mistake.I mean, what was he supposed to do???He wasn’t Ignoring her. There was no way he could ignore her! Especially over something as stupid as a haircut. Right?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 10





	He was always right

Stephen made a mistake. 

I mean, what was he supposed to do???

What are you supposed to do when your girlfriend, Jess, texts you. “ Lol! I did something with my hair and you’re totally gonna hate it. “ 

What are you supposed to do when you walk into school to see she has cut all of her hair off. And looks like a boy with that stupid pixie cut. 

As soon as Stephen saw her, he was so stunned, he just kinda, turned around and went to his friends instead. He didn’ usually go to see her in the morning anyway. So what was the harm? 

That afternoon, Stephen usually walked with her to class.or at least to the stairs, before they had to depart. But today, well, he had to get to class fast. Or at least, that was what he told himself,

For the next few days, that’s what he continued to tell himself.

He wasn’t  _ Ignoring _ her. They’d been dating for 3 years. He cared about her! There was no way he could ignore her! 

Of course, two weeks into this, Stephen realized his mistake, when Michael Approached him. 

From Stephen’s Knowlege, Michael was Jess’s best friend. And that was it. To him, it was no wonder Michael confronted him. 

  
  


“ Stephen, why have you been Ignoring Jess?” He asked during their shared 5th period, Michael sat in front of him. “ Ignoring? i-I haven’t been ignoring her! I just- need to get to this class quickly, I can’t afford to fail. “ He tried, looking down at his work and writing down a few things. Michael rolled his eyes. “ Yes, you have, dude. Stop being a dick to her. She’s stressed out. You barely give her enough attention as it is!” 

Stephen looked up. “ I-I give her attention!” He claimed, Michael laughed. “ You’ve been dating for three years and you haven’t held her hand or hugged her once. You’ve gone on one date where her parents had to supervise, and she set it up! “ Stephen pursed his lips. He was right

“ W-Well, I bring her gifts every valentines day! And for her birthday and Christmas! I-I’d say I’m pretty good at that!” he defended. Michael rolled his eyes. “ You know the kind of person she is. Sure she appreciates the gifts. She’ll keep them forever. But she’s the kind of person who would prefer affection. You don’t give her any affection at all. “ 

Stephen opened his mouth to defend himself, but he found nothing coming out. He didn’t have a defense. Michael was right. “And it’s such an asshole move for you to ignore her over a haircut, she hasn’t stopped talking about it since you started ignoring her. “ 

Stephen shrunk down. Could Michael stop bashing on him? He’d make it up to her later. “ I wasn’t going to tell you this, but she wants to break up. She said she’d wait until the 3rd quarter to do it. But I’m not letting her go through this emotional abuse. “ Stephen felt his heartbreak at the words. Jess wanted to break up with him. “ She was going to try to fix things. But seems like when you start ignoring her over some hair cut. She can’t. So don’t bother texting her or anything. “ 

The bell rang, and Michael gathered his things, standing up. “She’s mine now.” 

Michael left the room, and Stephen was left to realize that Michael was Right. He had been ignoring her. He never gave her any attention. He’d been putting her through so much stress, over what, a Haircut? 

He was an asshole. 

On Monday, on his way into the school, Stephen saw Jess and Michael, holding hands.and then Michael kissed her cheek and she giggled. She looked so happy. Happier than she was then when she was with him. She deserved Michael. Not Stephen. 

Jess had texted him Friday night, asking for an explanation. An apology. Stephen couldn’t bring himself to give one. He didn’t want to disobey Michael. So he left her on read. Probably made him look more like an asshole. But Michael was scary. Plus, he didn’t know what to say. 

He really made a Mistake. 

About a week later was when Stephen sent her an Apology, and she brushed it off, saying it was okay, and “ don’t be a stranger!” But they still did talk. 

In fact, Stephen and Jess started to Avoid each other more. 

Until the 3rd quarter, the 2nd Semester. They had first period together. There was no avoiding each other. But they could try. 

Two weeks into the 2nd semester. They still hadn’t spoken, but Stephen did notice something different. 

The fact that on something they had to do for class, she’d put “Jess/Jeremy” on it. 

She was going by Jeremy. 

She was trans. 

At least, that’s what he could assume. But it’s not like they were talking. So he wouldn’t ask. 

A few weeks later, she spoke to him for the first time, of course, it was only one sentence. “ hey, you have to put your real name, Stephen.” She said with a giggle. Stephen looked at the screen. He’d put his go-to user name or video games.” S.Q.U.I.P.” Oops. Stephen just Shrugged. Not like it mattered. 

It wasn’t until after spring break something else happened. 

Jess- Jeremy- Whoever she-He- they were- left a note on his desk. 

“ Hey, I know we’re not talking right now. I’m sorry if I was ever Harsh to you. But, I want us to talk again. You’re not a bad friend. You’re really an amazing person and i just wanna be friends again. “ Stephen couldn’t help but smile at the letter as he read on. “Michael and l dated for like- a month. But uh, things happened and we broke up? It’s fine though. He’s dating Rich now and he’s still my best friend. We just weren’t in a place to be dating. “ Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about that. 

“ and I’ve been going by Jeremy. You probably saw. I think I’m trans. Or at least non-binary. And it’s okay if you hate me for it. I wouldn’t blame you. I should have told you earlier. I was just, afraid. “ No wonder she didn’t mention this to him. “Anyway, I hope we can be friends again. Talk to me. Don’t be a stranger. xoxo. - Jess/Jeremy. “   
  
Stephen waited until the end of the period to approach her.- him. “ Hey, Jess- Uh- Jeremy. “ Stephen could see her face light up a Stephen corrected himself. “ I really am sorry, I was such an asshole to you. “ Jes-Jeremy smiled. “ It’s okay. I think i get it. But I don’t think you quite get it yet. “ Stephen slightly tilted his head. “What do you mean?” He asked. Jeremy Pursed his lips. “ Well-” then the Bell rang. “ Shit- I have to get to class but, uh, call me on discord tonight? I’ll tell you then. “ Stephen nodded and watched as Jeremy walked away. 

This was going to be strange. 

  
  


That night, he called Jeremy. 

“ Okay, this is going to sound weird. I know. But don’t dismiss it just yet. I- I just want you to think about it. “ Stephen nodded, just listening as she talked. “ I know it’s not my place to say but- I think you’re asexual. “ Stephen blinked. “ What? That’s Crazy! I- I had feelings for you!” He defended.

Jeremy sighed “ Being Asexual and Aromantic is Not the same thing... Asexual is when you have no interest in Sex. Aromantic is when you have no interest in romance. Though some Asexuals still have sex. And Some Aromantics can still fall in love. I mean, my Dads Asexual, and Here i am!” Stephen looked away from the screen. He should have known that. “ Plus, you have no idea how many guys I tricked myself into liking. I had a new crush every single year in elementary school. I once got made fun of for liking two guys at the same time. If I did that now, I’d be called a slut. “ Yeah, He remembered that. 6th grade. 

“ Just, what I’m saying here is, sometimes how you act, just, gives me the vibes. And it’s okay if you think I’m wrong. Not everyone in the same. But like- even my dad noticed it. He asked me. And I think it’s… It’s just something to think about, okay?” Stephen nodded.   
  
“ Oh, uh- Hey I have to go. Dad’s calling. But, think about it. See you tomorrow!” Stephen nodded, waving to Him as he ended the call. 

Maybe she- He- was right. 

Hell, He Was always right. 

Stephen was Asexual. 


End file.
